Here to Stay
by PoetWITHOUTaCause
Summary: Finn v. Jesse for Rachel, will it turn out like last time? TOTALLY AU! Read 'Merry Christmas, Darling' first or this won't make much sense.
1. Here We Go

**It's going to seem hurried because I don't want to do a long fic, so yeah. Read the story that this is a sequel to before reading this, please!**

**RPoV**

"What the hell?" I heard behind me along with chuckling.

"What's up?" Jesse said with concern as he pulled me away from the smell of leather and axe and moved one hand to wipe away the tears that formed in happiness at him being here to help me with Nationals.

"Your-" I started but was cut off when Finn pulled me away.

"Your being here. It's hurting her." Finn said and my eyes widened in surprise.

"What? Finn, no." I said as I pulled out of Finn's grip. I turned around to look at Finn. "Jesse is my best friend. When I was going through the post-breakup stage, I couldn't turn to Kurt. I wasn't friends with Cedes yet, so I turned to Jesse. He explained what went on last year, and we agreed we were both at fault." Finn's face went into his confused-but-sad face, I wanted to comfort him, but Jesse and I had plans. "Finn, Jesse is my friend. That's all."

**FPoV  
><strong>"Finn, Jesse is my friend. That's all." her voice drifted up to my ears. She said that but she didn't see Jesse's face fall at that comment, she didn't see the hurt drip in his eyes before it was erased by his showface. Rachel was myne, I still loved her, and if I didn't hurry I would lose her. Sure, Quinn was hot and an ex-cheerio, but I wanted Rachel. I mean, she talks a lot and I have to keep a dictionary around when we talk, she says I 'don't defend her at all' but I love her.

"Rachel-" Jesse and I both said at the same time, we looked at each other with a glare. I didn't like him and he didn't like me, and that was the understood fact. I wasn't as stupid as some thought.

"Rachel, we need to talk." I said and she looked at me, I could see the glimmer of hope in her eyes. She nodded and smiled.

"Okay, we'll talk. But, can it wait? Jesse and I are going out tonight." she said to me. I saw Jesse smile smugly.

"Watch it, St. James." I said over Rachel's shoulder. St. James lifted his hands in mock surrender. Rachel turned from me, and gave a wave. I watched as Jesse threw an arm around her shoulders and she looped her arm across his waist. He laughed as they exited the school.

"You really messed up." Puck said as he left me, with a clap on the shoulder, standing in the hallway as Rachel was slowly falling out of love with me and in love with St. Jerk.  
><span><strong><br>RPoV**  
>"That was classic." He said in a calm manner. "Wait here and I'll go get the Rover." He said before running through the rain to his Range Rover with Rachel tucked under my arm where she belonged. Too bad she still didn't know it, but she will. I sat down on a bench where the rain couldn't get me. Before I knew it a shadow loomed over me.<p>

"Mind if I sit here?" A voice said as I looked up.

"Sure, I guess. But aren't you worried about your friends?" I asked looking over at Finn.

"No, I've never been worried about them seeing me with you." he said as he went to hold my hand. "I want _us_ back, Rach. I still love you." he said as he laced out hands together.

"Can I think about it?" I said and he looked shocked that said that.

"Why do you need to think about it? I'm better than anyone for you." Finn asked me, like I thought, astonished.

"Finn! You're perfect for Quinn, not me!" I said astonished at his words, and myne. Didn't I love him? "I just have feelings that need to be organized." I said getting up.

"Rach, please?" he said grabbing my arms and looking at me with his puppy-dog look.

"Possibly." I said, pulling a happy show face for him. My feelings were messed up after Jesse came back into my life. I mean, am I seriously falling in love with the guy who 'egged my heart'? I had just wanted to comfort Finn. Finn grabbed my hand and I didn't feel the sparks that I felt last semester or when Jesse held my hand to lace it in a hug. That pretty much answered my question. But I still feel something for Finn. "I have to go." I quickly let his hand drop as Jesse's Rover came to view.

"Why? I can give you a ride!" Finn said. I pointed at Jesse's Rover, Finn's eyes darkened and his smile fell. I started walking away when Finn caught my arm and crushed his lips to myne. I felt so much . . . of _nothing_. When he let me go I stumbled away, and climbed into the Rover without realizing it, I was shocked. Is it possible to feel nothing today with someone I loved last night? Jesse didn't say anything and neither did I. How could I, Rachel Berry, fall out of love over a night? Was I in love with Jesse now? I know I love him, but is it possible for me to be in love with him again? To live out everything like we planned?

I looked at him out of the corner of my eye. He was looking straight ahead and his jaw was clenched, as was his hand on the wheel. When he parked in my driveway he climbed out, walked slowly around the front and opened my door. I climbed out and led the way to my front door, I heard his footsteps behind me and stop as I unlocked the front door, opening it. I stepped in and let Jesse by.

**JSJPoV**

"Why do you love him?" I asked her, not caring if she got angry. She looked at me and her eyes weren't nice.

"Jesse, we are-" she started but I cut her off.

"Rachel, Finn won't stand up for you, he joins in on the jokes, he zones out when you talk, and he doesn't know what you talking about half the time. I just don't see what is so appealing about Finnderella." I said as I pull the keys out of the door and put them back into her bag which laid on the table by the door. I watched her as she knit her eyebrows together, think before she connected her eyes with myne.

"Jesse, he's here. He can be kind, sweet, and funny. He loves me, he chose me over Quinn. He still loves me." she said as she leaned against the wall, signaling the conversation was over, and since I wanted her in my life, I let it drop. For now.

"Rach, hurry. Karaoke starts early on Fridays. If we want a good spot we need to hurry." I said from the base of the stairs as she hurried up them to get ready. I went and lounged on the couch. It was still soft and comfy.

"It's like you never left." I heard behind me as I glanced up to see Rachel's beautiful face. I patted the seat next to myne, she smiled and walked over, jumping in to the couch.

"What if I told you that I wasn't leaving?" I said gauging her reaction.

**RPoV**  
>I was a bit confused. "What do you mean?" I asked with a nervous giggle.<p>

"What if I said I was going to the college up in Akron and got a part time teaching assistant job?" he said, as he picked up my hand and toyed with it. I didn't let on the sparks and jolts I felt. I stared at him, what did he mean?

"Jess? What's going on?" I asked, concern filling my voice.

"I flunked out of UofLA. So, I registered at the college up in Akron." he said in one breath before laughing, a sad, pitiless laugh. I moved so I could wrap him up in hug. We sat there for a while and ended up falling asleep, I was running my fingers through his curls and he was hugging my legs and lying on my lap. When we woke up we had twenty minutes to get to our reservation. I felt sad when he got up, I missed him and he wasn't even two feet away. It's how I used to feel about Finn, and that confused me.

"Come on Sleeping Beauty. Time to go and sing." he said holding out his hand to me, I smiled and took his hand. He pulled me up so fast; I literally jumped into his arms. We laughed and he spun me out to where I was under his arm, I reached up and grabbed the hand lounging over my shoulder.

"I thought we were just friends?" he said as he helped me into the Range Rover.

"We are, we are best friends." I said as I buckled up. I watched him run around the front and hopped into the front seat. "Are you going to tell me about your teaching job?" I asked.  
>"You'll find out soon enough." he said looking at me with a smile. I nodded with a smile letting it drop.<p> 


	2. Rolling in the Deep

**A/N: It's going to seem hurried because I don't want to do a long fic, so yeah. Read the story that this is a sequel to before reading this, please! It's Merry Christmas, Darling!**

_Rachel is Underlined-Italics_, **Jesse is bold**, _**both are combined.**_

**Note on story: This is 100% AU! I've had this story on my laptop, and I'm finally publishing it, so it is right after the x-mas episode, but a little after it too.**

**What going on: Jesse and Rachel are on a 'Friend Date'; Song is Rolling in the Deep**

**RPoV**

I was currently sitting in a booth with Jesse St. James. Listening to people sing good or bad karaoke. Someone almost fell off stage, she was either drunk or nervous because she couldn't carry a tune, and we still laughed. I had water and a salad, while Jesse had tea and a cheeseburger. We were already done with our meal and were nursing our drinks.

After two catastrophes Jesse grab my hand and it felt like a lightning bolt shot through me. I didn't let on of course but I stared at our hands in amazement, until we were running through the crowd laughing, to get to the stage. He then let my hand go to sign up. He returned with two microphones, holding one out for me. I took it with a gracious smile, he smiled back.

"Shall we?" he gestured for my hand and toward the stage. I giggled and took his hand, knowing that he already had a song picked out. The intro started playing, and I recognized it at once, but that didn't stop me from looking up surprised at Jesse. With us 'overly- dramatic' people, we tend to use songs or monologues to suggest how we are feeling, or we use our dramatics.

He picked up on the first line, letting me get the, to which I already did, so he was teasing me. He stood on the other side of the stage which wasn't surprisingly big, considering every Monday, Wednesday, Friday, and Saturday it was a karaoke diner, the rest of the days it was poetry and story reading. He lifted the microphone and begun.

**There's a fire starting in my heart,  
>Reaching a fever pitch and <strong>

**it's bringing me out the dark  
>Finally, I can see you crystal clear.<br>**  
>I was shocked at the emotion he put in to the verse. I picked up the second verse, after he picked up that I was taking the verse he faded his voice out, ours merging for a second, but it sounded amazing.<p>

_Go ahead and sell me out and  
>I'll lay your ship bare.<br>See how I leave, with every piece of you  
>Don't underestimate the things that I will do.<em>

He walked around the stage, over to me; he lifted my hand and placed it on his heart. He wouldn't break eye contact at all; I suddenly felt the world fall away and like we. . .were together again. Which is strange.

**There's a fire starting in my heart,  
>Reaching a fever pitch and it's bringing me out the dark<br>The scars of your love, remind me of us.  
>They keep me thinking that we almost had it all<strong>

He took my hand, and spun me in a twirl. We both took over the next verse, nailing it on spot. I was lost in his eyes even when myne were closed, I could feel them on me. It was the feeling I got when we were dating, and the feeling I got with Finn, _when_ I loved him. Wait, I still. . . don't I?  
><em><strong><br>The scars of your love, they leave me breathless  
>I can't help feeling...<strong>_  
><strong>We could have had it all...<strong> _(you're gonna wish you, never had met me)..._  
><strong>Rolling in the Deep<strong> _(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_  
><strong>You had my heart inside of your hand<strong>_**...**__ (you're gonna wish you never had met me)  
><em>**And you played it to the beat.**_**.**__ (Tears are gonna fall rolling in the deep)_

I backed him up letting him take the lead, because his voice lost me. Myne probably did the same. I kept feeling the jolts and that was something I never felt with Finn. I recalled when I kissed Jesse; I thought it was fireworks, till he egged me. But he's back, maybe we could try again, maybe if he felt the same. I heard him take the verse.

**Baby I have no story to be told,  
>But I've heard one on you and I'm gonna make your head burn.<br>Think of me in the depths of your despair.  
><strong>  
>I stole his line, he made a mock glare as I sung it out, perfect pitch if you ask. He joined me on the last of it, and this time he took back up.<p>

_Making a home down there, as mine sure won't be shared..._  
><strong>(You're gonna wish you)...<strong>  
><em><span>The scars of your love...<span>_ **(never had met me)**  
><em><span>Remind me of us...<span>_ **(Tears are gonna fall)...** _They keep me thinking..._ **(rolling in the deep)...** _that we almost had it all.  
><em>**(You're gonna wish you)...  
><strong>  
>He grabbed my hand and spun me into him, holding me close. I went along with it because I liked the feeling. I took back up now.<p>

**The scars of your love...** _(never had met me)... _**they leave me breathless...** _(Tears are gonna fall)  
><em>**I can't help feeling...** _(rolling in the deep)..._ **We could have had it all**... _(you're gonna wish you never had met me)... _**Rolling in the Deep** _(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
><em>  
>He wrapped his hand around myne, letting me drift away. I stole the main lines, and I actually had tears appearing in my eyes. Which really isn't that surprising because I cry almost every time I have a solo or a meaningful duet.<p>

_You had my heart inside_**...**** (you're gonna wish you)... **_of your hand_ **(Never had met me)  
><strong>_And you played it.._**. (Tears are gonna fall)...** _To the beat..._** (Rolling in the deep)**

I dropped his hand and sang to the crowd.

_Could have had it all  
>Rolling in the deep.<br>You had my heart inside of your hand,  
>But you played it with a beating.<em>

He advanced me and I circled around him, to the other side of the stage, like a game of cat mouse. I gave him the next verse; I nailed the 'whoas', and backup lines. He always came toward me. My body was playing off of the fiery adrenaline coursing through my veins.

**Throw your soul through every open door**_, (Whoa)_  
><strong>Count your blessings to find what you look for,<strong> _(Whoa-uh)_  
><strong>Turn my sorrow into treasured gold<strong>_**, **__(Whoa)_  
><strong>You pay me back in kind and reap just what you sow.<strong>  
><em><span>(You're gonna wish you... Never had met me)<span>_  
><strong>We could have had it all<strong> (_Tears are gonna fall... Rolling in the deep)_  
><strong>We could have had it all<strong> _( you're gonna wish you... never had met me)_  
><strong>It all.<strong> _(Tears are gonna fall)_

He finally caught me and held me to him. I pushed him away and smirked as I took the main lines. Did he feel the fire I felt? Does he still love? Did he feel this way? If he did then for how long? Also, what happened to his blonde cheerleader the he was dating? We had stopped talking about her when I kept getting a jealous pit in my stomach, which I don't understand because he was never myne, even when we were dating, he was always Shelby's and I was always Finn's. I didn't want to be Finn's any more. I was done with him, I wanted to be, so I put all that anger and angst and let it go, and even Jesse looked at me in surprise.

_It all_  
><em><span>It all<span>_ **(Rolling in the deep)**  
><em><span>We could have had it all<span>_ **(you're gonna wish you, never had met me)**  
><em><span>Rolling in the deep<span>_ **(Tears are gonna fall rolling in the deep)**  
><em><span>You had my heart inside... <span>_**(you're gonna wish you**)... _of your hand_ **(Never had met me)**  
><em><span>And you played it...<span>_ **(Tears are gonna fall)...** _to the beat_ **(Rolling in the deep)**  
><em><span>We could have had it all<span>_ **( you're wish you never had met me)  
><strong>_Rolling in the deep_ **(tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)**  
><em><span>You had my heart inside<span>_... **( you're gonna wish you**_)... of your hand_ **(Never had met me)  
><strong>_**But you played it  
>You played it.<br>You played it.  
>You played it to the beat.<strong>_

We bowed and I jumped-hugged him. That just made the people cheer louder. I smiled and he spun me around as he laughed. When we left the stage, I talked him into carrying me piggy- back style. When he dropped me on the ground and and slid in beside me, he leaned close to my ear and said:

"Only for you." I looked at him, but his attention was already fixed on the next people to go up. I smiled. I was in love. With Jesse. Again.

"So your teaching job?" I prodded him. He looked at me and smiled.

"That's why I was at your school today. I'm your Glee Club's assistant coach." He said, I squealed and pulled him into another hug.

"Wait." I said suddenly and held him at arm's length. "Glee Club hates you." I said in all seriousness.

"I think I can handle them, Rach." He said with a smirk as we settled in to finish the Karaoke participants before he took me home.

* * *

><p>When we got home, I passed by him, and I knew he was following because this is where he was staying tonight. I was walking into the kitchen and not knowing that Jesse was behind me because I thought he was in the foyer. It happened very quickly. Jesse spun me and kissed me. I would think it would be harsh, but it was soft and I saw fireworks, I felt the sparks.<p>

It took me a couple of seconds to react and when I did I pulled him closer, I ended up sitting on the counter, my legs wrapped around his waist and my arms tightly wound around his neck. His tongue skimmed my lower lip and I let him in. It was like it used to be but it was better. I wasn't hung up on Finn, I finally felt the last flicker of feeling blow out. We finally had to break apart for a real breath.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn-" He began, and I cut him off.

"I love you." I said, as we caught our breath, he looked shocked, and I was too. "I didn't think it was possible because of all you put me through, but I'm certain I do." I explained.

"But you're with Finnbecile." he said with bitterness biting into his words.

"No, I told him I'd think about it. But I don't love him, and I know that sounds stupid, considering what I said after school today, but I re-" Jesse put his finger to my lips.

"Your rambling." he said a smirk appearing on his lips.

"Do you love me?" I asked him sad he didn't repeat it back after I said it first.

"Of course I do, and I want to be with you." he said laying his forehead on myne. "I just need to know you're sure this time." he said. I smiled and nodded.

"You have no idea!" I said, laughing as he pulled me into another kiss.


	3. Love Songs

**A/N: It's going to seem hurried because I don't want to do a long fic, so yeah. Read the story that this is a sequel to before reading this, please! It's Merry Christmas, Darling!**

**Note on story: This is 100% AU! I've had this story on my laptop, and I'm finally publishing it, so it is right after the x-mas episode, but a little after it too.**

**What going on: Jesse is announced; Finn is ditched**

**FPoV**

The next day of school was basic and after the last hour, I got out of the showers and getting ready to go to Glee, where I could sit by Rachel, my girlfriend, and Jesse couldn't do anything about it. He was probably back in LA after the kiss Rach and I shared, it was fire. I raced to catch up with Mike, Artie, and Puck, who were already heading to Glee. I walked along the parking lot with my friends. We were laughing and jostling around when Puck, pointed and said:  
>"Dude, Girlfriend alert." I turned and sure enough Rachel was sitting on a speed bump. She was looking down and had her hands in her lap. I laughed and waved bye to the guys. I ran over to her and wondered why she was here? She always waited till I was out of the football area, because she couldn't stand Kurofsky and the others.<p>

"Hey." I said as I got to where she was. She looked up suddenly and it looked like she had been deep in thought. She wiped her hands on her jeans and stood. I don't think I had ever seen Rachel Berry nervous. "What's wrong?" I asked as she walked passed me.

"We should talk." She said as she walked the circle she had made. I grabbed her arm and she looked me in the eye.  
>"I'm not a mind reader, Rachel."<br>"We shouldn't get back together." she said her voice weak.  
>"What? Everything has been great!" I said astonished.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>RPoV<strong>

"Great? Finn, I don't love you!" I said crossing my arms and taking my ground.

"It's St. Jerkface, isn't it? I'm so much better than him, Rach, open your eyes!" he said rolling his eyes.

"Really? I'm over it, and I'm over you. Move on, I finally have. See you in Glee." I said as I pushed past him. I heard him call my name, I ignored it. Now I could move on. As I reached the Glee room I saw Jesse in Mr. Shue's office, he saw me and waved, I smiled. I grabbed a seat at the back and soon Kurt and Cedes joined me. Santana came in with Quinn by her side. Tina and Mike, then Artie and Brittany, soon we we're joined by Puck and Lauren, then Finn, who glared at me.

Mr. Shue came in, dropping his bag on the piano bench. He rubbed his hands together, and clapped them really loud.

"Okay guys I-" A thud caught Mr. Shue's attention. He turned around and Brad was sitting where his bag was. His bag was now on the ground. There was a laugh from inside Mr. Shue's office and everyone stopped laughing and looked to the door. There was also a muffled "shit", I stood up and marched over to the door, throwing it open. Jesse was lounging in Shue's chair, He sat up straight when he saw it was me.

"Watch your damn language!" I said leaning in with a smirk.

"Sorry, babe." He said with a smirk.

"Ohh, I'm sure you are." I said with a laugh, walking back out. As I did, I was bombarded with questions as to who was in there and why I was laughing, Mr. Shue was smiling, sitting by Finn who looked confused. I was on my back to my seat, when my feet left the floor and I screamed. Then I realized who had a hold of me a started laughing.

"Put me down." I said, giggling. I spun once in his arms before he lowered me down to the ground, I pecked him on the cheek before sauntering to the front, "Everyone, Jesse St. James, my exquisite boyfriend and New Direction's assistant coach." I said holding out my hand as he took it. I led us back to my seat in the very back. Mr. Shue, not wanting to go through protest, hopped back up to the front and wrote 'Love Songs' on the bored.

"This weeks assignment, find the perfect love song to confess your feelings to that one person." Mr. Shue said, letting us brainstorm. Kurt hit me on the arm, and Mercedes gasped. Jesse's arm settled around me.

"When did this happen?" Kurt said as he leaned in to our little group.

"Friday!" I said leaning into Jesse, Mercedes laughed.

"We went to a Karaoke Diner, grabbed dinner sang a -" Kurt cut off Jesse.

"What song?" He questioned.

"Rolling in the Deep." Jesse said.

"Adele, nice touch. Big stage?" Kurt asked as him and Jesse slipped into a conversation. I laughed and moved down a row to where Cede's was seated.

"So what song?" I said pointing up at the board.

"One that show that a woman doesn't need a man, she can be happy by herself." Cedes said, determined.

"Good choice, want some help? I have the perfect Broadway song that you could totally hit the notes of. Your voice would be perfect!" I said, going into that state where I knew it all.

"Okay, Drama Diva, whatever you say." She said laughing. "What about you? What's your spectacular number?" She said motioning toward the board.

"Trust me it's going to be amazing." I said reaching behind me to find Jesse hand; he looked down and smiled, taking my hand and lacing our fingers together. Soon, Puck came over and talked to us. The only ones who refused to come over were Santana, Quinn, and Finn. As soon as Glee was out, Jesse, Cedes, Kurt, and I were going to breadsticks.


End file.
